Hermownninny
by Fluffybunniesofdoom
Summary: has anyone ever wondered how Vicky asked Hermione to the ball?? Well, here's how we (Harry and I) think it happened
1. asking her

Herm-own-ninny By Ron Weasley and Harry Potter (comments by Hermione Granger)  
  
Summary: My friend Alice and I decided to write this (much to the chagrin of our other friend Sara) in our German "troll" lessons. It is Viktor (Vicky) Krum's point of view on The Goblet of Fire. Hope you like  
  
Warning: I am prone to bouts of hyperactivness and craziness so do not be alarmed!!!  
  
Chapter one The library  
  
She vas there again. My beautiful intelligent angel vas there. I haff been going to the library for 2 veeks now and still haff not been able to ask her. At the moment, I sit betveen the bookshelves, spying on her. She is writing furiously on a piece of parchment. The look of concentration on her face melts my heart. Vhy vas it me who had to fall in love vith this elegant creature. Her cinnamon eyes sparkle vith anticipation, and her hair....vell....moving on. I vas staring at my future vife vhen they came. The group if tvittering girls who vill not leave me alone. Herm..Herm..never mind, she looked up, the look of anger evident on her beautiful face. She carefully stacked her books and valked haughtily out of the library. DAMN!!!!  
  
Today is the day vhen I ask my sparkling honey to the Yule Ball. I vill go up to her and ask her straight. I haff practised in front of my mirror. I even managed to say her name right....almost. It is Herm...Herm-knee-own, I think. I haff not had much to go on as the only people who I can listen to are that annoying red head and Harry Potter. Vell, here goes.  
  
"Excuse me, Herm..Herm.."  
  
"Hermione" Said Hermione helpfully  
  
"Vould you consider going to the Yule Ball vi-"  
  
"Hey Hermione!!" Ron exclaimed, then stopped dead when he saw Krum. Ron started drooling....(a/n Ron: That is so not how it happened Harry!!! I did not drool!!! Harry: You did you liar!! Anyways lets get on with the story)  
  
"Ron, shut up" Hermione whispered. "We're in a library, go away"  
  
"Sorry Madam Pince" Ron muttered sarcastically "Fine then, just thought I'd tell you that we're going to Hogsmeade now, but obviously you're a bit busy" Ron exited the library, whilst throwing Krum a murderous glare that rivalled Hermione's.  
  
"I'm sorry what did you want?" Hermione asked in a kind voice. "Vould you consider." Vicky swallowed "going to the ball vith me?" Hermione stared at him, then finally shut her mouth, which was hanging open (a/n with her tongue out...hehehe couldn't resist!) "I'd love to" Hermione smiled and got up. "Well I have some stuff to finish so I'll see you later" Vicky nodded mutely. She walked to the door and quietly shut it behind her (a/n after blowing a nice ickle good night kissy wissy to Vicky wicky)  
  
~Krum's POV~  
  
YES!!!!! 


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to write this!!! I do not own Harry Potter (sadly) and am not attempting to make a profit. I am doing this purely for the fun of it so please please *gets down on knees and cries* don't sue me!!!!! 


	3. Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (starts sobbing) Don't sue me!!!  
  
Author Notes: I dedicate this next chapter to my friend and mentor (sniggers) Padfoot1981, my motto is now, NO ONE LIKES AN AUTHOR WHO WRITES LOADS AND THEN DOES N'T POST 4 AGES!! Please people I need feedback!! Ok the life of Viktor Krum gets a little complicated. All because of a simple name???  
  
Chapter 2 Telling Karkaroff  
  
Vell, she said "yes"!! My beautiful angel said "YES"!!!  
  
Oh Merlin I am very happy. Now that that is out of the way, I haff only one problem: Telling Karkaroff. I shall do it after dinner. He is in a good mood then. How vill I tell him I vonder??? "Professor, I asked Potter's friend to the ball" No, that sounds wrong. Even a bit tactless. Maybe.... "Professor, I hope you don't mind but I asked Herm..Herm...." argh!!!! I can't get her name right. Never mind. "I hope you don't mind but I asked her to the ball." Yes that sounds about right. I'll vorry about saying her name later. I vonder what he vill say vhen he hears that she is Potter's friend. Oh vell. I haff other things on my mind like I haff a week to learn how to dance and say her name. Crap.  
  
~3 days later~  
  
The dancing is progressing. Karkaroff insists on teaching me as he does not vant me to make him look like a fool. Still no luck vith her name though. I think it is said "Herm-knee-own" but I cannot be certain. Ahhh vell. I suppose it is back to following Veasley and Potter around to try and decipher how to say her name. I received many odd looks from my friends vhen I vas caught peering round a statue at them. It vas very embarrassing, but SHE is worth it. 


	4. The Yule Ball

Author's note: I love u guys. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. And answering Prongs02's question:  
  
The Fluffy Bunnies of Doom are creations of a mad scientist known as CrazyLadyGeorgey in a triumphant attempt to overrule FPL (don't ask) They have a theme tune as well!!  
  
*sweet hyper music blasts from speakers* When you meet them, you'll have lots of fun. They're big, They're pink, and Theeeeeeeeeeeeeey're the fluffy, fluffy, FLUFFY, bunnies of doom!  
  
Fin o_0  
  
And without further ado I give u....  
  
Chapter 3: The Yule Ball  
  
Today is the day. Today is the day I take my precious Herm-knee-own to the Yule ball. Vell, it is the closest I could get to saying her name. It is not so bad me thinks. Anyvay, I should go and get ready now.  
  
Vell, ve are standing outside the Great Hall, and I am holding my darling Herm-knee-own's arm. Potter keeps staring at us and it is really annoying me!! Oh, here ve go, into the hall. Take a deep breath Viktor, breath ve'll be fine!!  
  
It is now time to dine, but I cannot concentrate, Veasley keeps giving me these funny looks, like he doesn't like me or something. Strange.  
  
~End of Viktor's POV~  
  
Hermione was now teaching Krum to say her name properly, for some strange reason (a/n hehehe) he kept calling her "Hermy-own".  
  
"Her-my-oh-nee," She said slowly and clearly.  
  
"Herm-own-ninny" The idiot replied (a/n Harry: He isn't an idiot. Ron: maybe not to you anyways)  
  
"Close enough" she said, catching Harry's eye and grinning.  
  
Dumbledore announced the Weird Sisters and the dancing began.  
  
~Viktor's POV~  
  
Vell, my dancing vas alright. I did not break Herm-own-ninny's feet. Yes she taught me to say her name. I can finally say my sweet heart's name.  
  
Damn. My darling is talking to them. Potter and Veasley!!! I haff the drinks, so I'm going to get her avay from them. No!! Don't valk in front of me. Damn those students. Vhere is she??? I can't see her. She vas right there a minute ago. Oh Vell, I haff to ask Potter and Veasley now.  
  
~End of Viktor's POV~  
  
"Vare is Herm-own-ninny?" said a voice. Krum had just arrived at their table clutching two butterbeers. "No idea," said Ron mulishly, looking up at him. "Lost her, have you?" Krum was looking surly again. "Vell, if you see her, tell her I haff drinks," he said, and he slouched off.  
  
~Viktor's POV~  
  
How rude!!! Veasley really crossed a line vhen he was mean. (a/n and with that Vicky bursts into tears....alright Harry, I'll be serious, please don't tell Hermione) The Yule Ball came to a spectacular end, so I am sitting in my cabin, doing, nothing. Hmmmm. I miss her already.......  
  
Author's Note: I have the dreaded disease known as writer's block!!!!  
  
Please review....if you don't, I can't be held responsible for my actions..*grins evilly* 


	5. The Second Task Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just a schizoid with a computer  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I'm sooo sorry. I know I haven't written for ages. I had the dreaded disease known as Writer's Block ~dramatic music plays then tragic violin music~ And it was sooo hard to come up with a new chapter but finally here it is! Viktor's pov of the second task part one, and his annoying obsession with Hermione's hair continues o_0  
  
Chapter ?? The Second Task part I  
  
Vell, the day has come. I know vat I'm going to do for the second task. I haff decided to change myself into a shark. I haff been practicing and now can change my top half instead of my feet. My that vas awkward.  
  
~FLASHBACK! Screen shimmers and Viktor's head disappears~  
  
"Professor!!" Viktor shrieked as he lay on his side in his cabin hopelessly trying to reach his wand that he had dropped. His feet were cemented together with what looked like grey flesh.  
  
"What is it Vikt-----OH MY GOD!!!" Karkaroff went white as the grey tail came into his peripheral vision. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM FLUFFY??" he asked turning towards a large pink bunny in the corner of the room which only he could see0__o. "Professor, I vas trying out the charm and..."the very scared student trailed off "And who's Fluffy?" he put in curiously. "Who is he indeed" The Professor answered in a voice reminiscent of the X- files. "Oh yes Viktor, let me help"  
  
~End of seriously disturbing flashback which has mentally scarred me for the rest of my sad sad life~  
  
Vell, Bagman has called me I shall depart but do not fear for I vill be back...I hope. (a/n: Ok ok I'm ok now 0_o (Man I love that face)  
  
A/n: Sorry its short but hey, the next part is coming up, this is just to satisfy the few loyal ( and annoying, Alice you know who you are) readers I have. 


End file.
